simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Metudela
The Hanada empire 1809-2809 Leaving Managuan with friends, family, and a dream 1809 The Empire of Metudela was formed by Katsoui Hanada The first Daimyo to leave The Grand State of Managuan to live in peace leading a country with his clan and live in peace and prosperity. Katsoui Hanada had a dream to live in and lead a country with no war, desiese, poverty, or disaster. Where everyone was equal and lived happy prosperous lives under the Hanada Empire. His dream lasted for years from when he left with his clan and their vassals the Nagasige Ninja Clan who secretly protected his clan for 500 years and the Mitsunadi Warrior Clan who defended their land in Managuan longside their masters for 300 years. The Hanada Empire created by Katsoui in Metudela lasted for 1000 years from it's founding in 1809 to it's fall in 2809 on the exact aniversary of it's founding. Katsoui founded The Shogunate with his wife Li-ying Hanada, their son and the clan's greatest warrior Kagyagati Hanada along with his wife Mitsouri Tuson, his Daughter Lo-Shin Hanada along with her husband Lu-ling Kanadea, and his son's infant son Katsoui Hanada II. The rise of the first Metudela empire 1809-1829 The five-thousand strong Hanada clan, four-hundred strong Nagasige clan, one-thousand strong Mitsunadi clan, and the seven thousand other Managuan warriors, monks, ninjas, citizens, shinobi, and slaves left Managuan from the city now called Stadiz Throtmanni and headed East with the winds where at the border with Nosugiagi and Managuan crossed through the massive gates that led to Nosugiagi. The Hanada clan and their followers marched for seven days and nights until they arrived at the capital of Nosugiagi marched inside and drew their weapons and attacked the city and conqured a country in less then a day. The Hanada clan and their followers were thirteen-thousand four-hundred strong of which nine hundred were children and two-thousand five-hundred were woman leaving ten thousand men to fight against Nosugiagi's capital. Out of the ten-thousand attackers only 98 died which in their name a monument was built to honor their sacrifice. Katsoui renamed the city Daimyos Grove and the country became Metudela. Emperor Katsoui enacted many polocies that brought schollars, immigrants, soldiers, and all other types of people to visit the new prosperous country and see it's wonders without the fear of criminals and crime Kagyagati was named Shogun in 1812. The country flourished and had peace for twenty years. Assassinated by a Managuan Ninja Katsoui's life ended at the age of 68 and his country mourned for seven days and seven nights in memeory of the trek their great leader and his followers made to come to them. In the mean time an enraged Kagyagati began training an army to attack Managuan and silence them forever. War with Managuan- part one 1829-1835 His father dead at 68 and now a leader at 41 Emperor-Shogun Kagyagati was prepared for a war of revenge and named his 20 year old son heir to the Empire and took his army of three million men from a country of 9 million and marched for Managuan and following them were the three hundred men sent by the Nagasige clan and the eight hundred sent by the Mitsunadi clan to reinforce the Hanada Imperial-Shogunate army. By the time they reached Managuan four thousand ronin or mercanaries joined the army giving it a total of three million five thousand one hundred men to attack the Managuan army of four million. Emperor Go-Sai Morai of The Grand State of Managuan feared Metudela's growning popularity and feared his people would revot and join Metudela so he sent Kamusai Tu-sana to assassinate Emperor Katsoui Hanada thus envoking the rage of the Metudela Dragon, Shogun Kagyagati the new Emperor and an army of enraged ninja, samurai, spearmen, calvary, and men with the new weapon known as guns. Managuan Shogun Matsuhidai Nagasa took the Managuan army of four million and marched to meet Kagyagati at the border with orders to crush them and continue marching to bring Metudela to it's knee's. When the two armies met at the Managuan-Metudela border Kagyagati set up a four line defense with gunman at the front to eliminate as many Managuanians as they could, spearmen behind the gunman to move up and take the brunt of the rest of the charge and kill as many cavalry men as they could, then the samurai to charge and replacethe spearmen and slaughter as many Managuanians as possible. At the last line stood the cavalry with their Emperor at the head to charge and cut down the reast of the attacking troops. The ninja did not take direct action in the battle but all three hundred of them circled around and snuck into Nagasa's camp and attacked slaughtering everyone that waited there protecting Nagasa and Nagasa himself without alerting the rest of the Managuan army, they then sounded the Managuanian retreat horn and hid. When the Managuanian army began retreating after the horn was blew the Metudela army in a bloddy rage grabbed their weapons and gave chase with cavalry at the front with the emperor. The hidden ninja's sprang up and killed the remaining officers in the Managuanian army and every last soldier in the Metudela army attack every Managuanian with the goal of slaughtering them all. Of four milllion men only five hundred thousand survived because the highest ranking soldier left alive ordered all but those dircetly attacking the Metudela army to attack the ninja's to make a path out the carved a bloody path down the middle of the ninja causing them to retreat opening up a path for last GASHIRA left Fu-sun Mendaso and the rest of the Managuanian army. Of three million five thousand one hundred only one thousand men died on the Metudela side of the conflict and the Battle of Saigosa was credited as a Decisive victory. The next six years of the campaign were small skirmishes between the Imperial Hanada army that was divided along the border of Managuan with Shogun Mendaso and the men from Saigosa and two hundred thousand new recruits wich after every skirmish at least five hundred had to be replaced. War with Managuan- part two 1835-1840 With both Emperor-Shogun Kagyagati Hanada and Emperor Go-Sai Morai growing impatient and tired of war they both began devising a way to end the war with the death of each other being the goal. Morai knowing his small army could not defend his vast land had it all pulled back to surround the capital and secure it so not even a mouse could enter. Hanada knowing in a single push against a heavily defended castle even with his vast numbers would loose due to not being able to enter, and not having the supplies to starve Morai out had to come up with a plan. Hanada had his army surround the castle and pelt it with gunfire and arrows all over while concintrating mostly on the left side closest to the citidel. when their numbers were to thin to control the left, right, rear, and front the Morai army abandoned the right to rescure the left near the castle and used the streets to cut off the right half of the city from the citidel which coincided with the Hanada plan. Dressed like commoners the remaining one hundred fifty ninja's infiltrated the town and moved into the abandoned houses and signled the Imperial army. The next day when Emperor Morai woke the Hanada army was gone and he sent scouts to every village and city with two objectives, first to see if anyone saw the Hanada army wich all reaplied they left the country, and second recruit all able bodied men into a new army. For five years the ninja's lived normal lives always in contact with each other and always looking for ways into the citidel when they found one. Morai was looking for a ninja to guard his son so the ninja's sent their best, brightest, and strongest member to apply and after many trials he was accecpted. and spent the last year protecting the next Managuan Emperor from foriegn powers. The last night of the last year the Hanada army returned and the prince and Shogun Mendosa took place at the head of the new five million strong army to face the seven million strong Imperial Hanada army and that night Hanzo Sanada struck. Hanzo entered the throne room and told the Emperor his son sent him to protect him should the Handa army breach their line and just then Kamusai showed himself and they both took their places at Morai's sides. The other ninja's had infiltrated the castle and were removing guards along a single ecscape path for Hanzo. One ninja ran in with his blades drawn to face Kamusai and Hanzo struck slitting the emperor's throat and helping the other ninja kill Kamusai then all at once in their ninjitsu clothing the ninja ran past the army with Kamusai's head and dropped it in front of the Morai army and the entire Handa army and the ninja's left to return home for the final time. Millennium empire 1840-2809 For the rest of the mellenium the Hanada family ruled with the tradition of the the Eldest male child becoming their heir to the empire, the second male becoming Shogun, and the youngest male retiring to monkhood, and all females marrying into the 300 families that followed the Hanada's to Metudela. There was only one other war in the Hanada Empire's history and that was the war of secession. A second son wished to retire to monkhood, the youngest wanted to be emperor and the eldest wished to be shogun but a fourth male instead of a daughter was born making him the new youngest and he upon coming of age wished to me a warrior monk emperor and hold the office of Shogun. But in Metudela law no monk may participate in battle barring him from Shogun if he becomes a monk, or hold office preventing him from being emperor. So in the year 2800 the four brothers the eldest Kagyaka Hanada, the second child Katsouri-ati, the third child Mu-Su-Fung, and the youngest Jidda-my all died and ended the thousand year reign of the Hanada Clan of Managuanover Metudela. War of seccession Kagyaka on his way to a festival to the Metudela god Mu-Sy was killed by his brother Mu-Su-Fung to solidify his claim to being Emperor. Mu-Su-Fung led a rebellion in the eastern half of the empire controling the military stationed there and recruiting more forces to increase it's size. Katsouri-ati began his trek to a temple outside Daimyos Grove dedicated to Mu-Sy the god of Grain to be a monk but when attacked by Jidda-my retreated to the city and gathered an army giving him control of the center, north, and west of the empire. Jidda-my began training monks in many different styles of combat eventually they created their own know as Su-Tu-Kai he used them and gathered an army of soldiers and took control of the Southern half of the empire. The three living brothers used the armies to secure their territory and efectivly split the empire in three with the winner becoming Emperor no matter what. After many skirmashes against each other all three armies met in Kujoji and the three brothers were set to duel with the winner taking the throne. But a Samurai by the name of Kat-Sumy betrayed them and took control of all three armies and killed all three brothers and started the Mui-Tai Empire. The Mu-Tai empire 2809-3000 Rise of the second Metudela empire 2809-2811 Kat-Sumy Mu-Tai betrayed the last three Hanada brothers and ended the Hanada bloodline and with the unified three armies took control of Metudela and enstated his family as the reiging Emperor, Empress, and Shogun. Emperor Kat-Sumy Mu-Tai, Empress, Mu-Ying Mu-Tai, and their son Shogun Katkagati Mu-Tai put down all rebellions that rose up and ruled with an Iron fist. Everything the Hanada Empire built and created the Mu-Tai Empire destroyed it every mention of the Hanada Empire was stricken from record books, any paintings depicting them burned, and any one that mentioned them forced to commit Seppeku. The Hanada clan was forgotten by the next generations that followed and only one family carried the last copy of the Hanada history protecting it forever the merged Nagasige and Mitsunadi known as the Mitsunagsige Clan. The Mitsunagsige clan carried their own coppies of the history books the Mu-Tai clan destroyed and would protect it with their lives for the next hundred and eighty one years that the Mu-Tai Empire ruled. Age of the Warrior Monks 2811-2850 With an army of monks trained in many styles of combat Kat-Sumy disbanded all but the monks and then began recruitment of a massive army of warrior monks. Kat-Sumy still kept the Samurai as his royal guards but for every samurai there was 500 warrior monks armed with every weapon a samurai could use but they could use it for many things the Samurai couldn't. The traditional Metudela army was abolished and Warrior monks regined supreme in the military for many years they were used to put down the revolts and uprisings that stirred and to keep the Managuanians at bay. Vibressa since their defeat over a thousand years ago had peace with the Metudelians and never seeked war with them but after the coup they were at the borders ready to fight to give Metudela to the people. While the monks were fast and powerful and vast in numbers, attrition and constant conflict wore them down. The Managuanians adopted a new tactic, they would position Archers and musketmen in front of the monks with Katana samurai guarding them and send troops onto the flanks in secret and then once the Monks were between them and the battle line forces all three side would charge and kill them all so none could reveal their strategy. Age of the Peasent army 2850-3000 With the warrior monks gone and no more wishing to join the military they returned to seclusion but continued to practice combat in self defense. An emperor with no army Kat-Sumy conscripted three million men from the peasentry, gave them bow, sword, and spear as basic equipment and send the un-trained, diverse fighting force too his borders to protect the empire. Even though they were not used to military life and were not trained in combat the Peasent army proved valuable, with all three weapons of a samurai they were able to perform all tasks even though poorly their sheer numbers and diversity gave them victory, and for one hundred and fifty years they guarded Metudela from Vibressa and other outside forces. Over the one hundred and fifty years they began to recive training and grew stronger and stronger and could crush armies twice their size with little effort or losses. Samurai uprising 3000-3050 The samurai tired of being thrown to the side and simply passing on the skills and knowledge of the samurai way of life to their children and grandchildren rose up. One man Kagyo Sutakie put so much dedication into learning the three samurai masteries that he became master swordsman, spearman, and bowman by the age of 35 and with allies in the Peasent army now known as the Metudela Black Army, in the Monk temples, and in the samurai ranks began a large rebellion against the Mu-Tai empire that has commited atrocities for one hundred and ninety one years against the people of Metudela. The Metudela Black Army was torn asunder with 67% joining the rebels, the monks were divided between remaining peaceful and joining the rebels which 30% of them did, and the Samurai knew their duty and all joined the Sutakie rebellion. Emperor Kas-My Mu-Tai knew that his army was now too small to control the entire country took the last 3 million of his men and retreated to Daimyos Groves to defend it and himself from the massive 9 million strong Sutakie rebellion. Sutakie went around Metudela giving food and water to the people so that they may survive and called the Managuanian army to assist him in taking Metudela. End of the Rebellion and the Great Quake 3050-3109 The Sutakie-Vibressa army marched on Daimyos Grove and after months of fighting broke through to the second wall which would take them 3 months to breach. The third and final wall before the Citidel was the strongest of the three and would take over 8 months to breach but eventually the combined army did it and marched on the citidel to claim Metudela for the Sutakie rebellion. The armies stormed the citidel killing anyone that sought to defend the emperor and when they got to the the throne room Sutakie and Mu-Tai would fight one on one and Sutakie would come out on top. With the war over Vibressa and Metudela signed a alliance that would last all the way through the Great Quake and continue to this very day. The year 3098 a massive Earthquake the likes that none have ever seen struck the two empires of Metudela and Vibressa and destroy both empires. The empires were brought to their knees by the quake and the resources they each needed to survive the other one had but instead of fighting for what they needed they co-operated and helped each other and in the end it saved them both. In the Year 3109 both empires recovered and their relationship was stronger then ever and they were going to continue rebuilding side by side. The Sutakie Empire 3109-current The Sutakie Empire was born in the fires of Metudela during the Great Quake, the son of Kagyo Sutakie, Tadakastu Sutakie was emperor and his brother Leyasu Sutakie was the new Shogun and together they created an army that combined the skill of the Warrior monks, the ways, culture, weapons, and armor of the Samurai, and the versatility, skill, power and numbers of the Metudela Black Army creating an unstopable fighting force to protect Metudela and her ally Vibressa. Manguan rouge government 3136 The Manguan State Leader, Ali Zimbashey was assassinated by imperial terrorists when they attacked the parliment via the front and rear entrances and began ascending to the throne room, landed on the roof and began descending towards the throne room, and repelled from choppers into windows of the floors directly above and below the central floor where the throne room was located holding the two floors and awaiting the troops from the roof and main floor. Before entering the throne room in full force and slaughtering Ali the terrorists killed every man, woman, and child in the building including the entire imperial family and any tourists inside, of five thousand people only one man survived, Arman Guhachi who was the best in every weapon and martial style and a skilled survival expert managed to kill twelve of the two hundred assailiant and ecscape to the Metudela border and alerted the country to what happened. The United Empire stepping in on behalf of Metudela With no formal military besides the MIPDC, Metudela couldn't rise to combat the new rouge terrorist government in Manguan and thus called their ally the United Empire to invade and take the terror state from the grip of it's new leaders and cead the lands and people to Metudela so they can defend and protect the people. The MIPDC streanghened their border defenses and sent small detachments to form forward bases for The United Empire to deploy at with their main base put inside Metudela. The War The war its self did not last for very long taking a total of only two and a half months and only eighty casualties on the side of The United Empire and two hundred casualties and three hundred P.O.W's taken. The territory was almost immeditely ceaded to The Empire of Metudela and renamed the Managuan Region. Emperor Nico of The United Empire was thanked and given one hundred bars of solid Metudelian Gold in return and all officers and commanders of their forces that participated in the combat recived The Managuan Cross for rescuing the country and the Metudelian Cross for conserving International peace. Giving the country back to the people After building up part of the health and educational system of Managuan, Metudela reaturned it to the people and will keep constant survaliance on it as well as send small sums of money and workers to the country. The Universali-Kazanian War After opening talks with The Union of Universal and other Union countries it was discovered that Universal was at war with Kazan, this shocked Metudela as they had a team there gathering technology. Shortly after a message arrived from the team trapped in the Kazanian capital. The message told tell of a nuclear device underneath the Capital building, this marked the beginning of OPERATION CASTLE. Team one A.K.A GhostHawke alongside Universali special forces and Aquitanien troops and OBU's performed the gruling operation. Operation Castle When The Union of Universal declared war on Kazan, five former MIPDC special forces members were trapped in the country. Their mission was to gather technology for Metudela, when the war started the capital was placed in lock down stranding the five MIPDC men. Eventually the men discovered there was a bunker under the capital building which held a nuke. By the time they got out a message there was only five days and thirteen hours left before it was to be detonated. Universal, Aquitanien, and Metudela devised a plan and attack the capital building in a three pronged attack. The five MIPDC men attacked the front courtyard with air support from Universal while Aquitanien drop troopers were fired into the rear wall of the building placing them inside. Universal forces along with one of their tech teams attacked the left wall of the building and infiltrated there. the MIPDC men after clearing the courtyard infiltrated the building via the right wall. Aquitanien OBU's continued to rain hell on the capital building and surrounding area. Metudela ordered EMP shields on everyones equipment to be powered up and ordered a EMP bombardment on the building. The main building was cleared and all teams secured the entrance to the bunker before going down, once down the teams cleared the first room before all but the Universali tech team and the MIPDC team were ordered to retreat back up stairs. The MIPDC and Tech teams fought their way to the Chemical Nuke's main chamber where the tech team began hacking the system. The main stair case was sabotaged by kazanian forces and collapsed forcing the MIPDC troops to find another way to get them and the tech team out. With no way for exfiltration forces to get them out a physical exit had to be found, and when one was the MIPDC team made a trail of flares from the main chamber to the new exit. Thirteen Kazanian troops attack the MIPDC team who before eliminating them lost Anthony Rodriguez their marksman to a bullet wound to the Jugular vein. While waiting for the tech team to get to them after they finished deactivating the nuclear device another fifty kazanian men arrived and attack. The MIPDC covered the tech team while they made their way up the stairs before following. The tech team exited and encountered RPG fire which sealed the main exit from the building behind them. This forced the MIPDC team to make their way to the windows they entered from and rappel the wounded and deceased down with them. They made their way to the Universali evac chopers and ex-filtrated with them and detonated the Plasma C4 they had placed throughout the Bunker and on the Nuke as they flew away vaporizing everything within a fifty mile radius. The Mission was counted as a success and the first joint Universal, Aquitanien, and Metudelian mission in history. Fall of Vibressa, Rise of Mecatta, End of RelationsWar: December 20th 3268 - August 3269 Collapse of relations and threats: December 20th 3268 In the year of 3268 The Kingdom of Vibressa collapsed and The Democratic Union of Mecatta was formed from the ashes. Upon trying to establish new diplomatic connections with Mecatta to keep a connection with the former homeland of Metudela's founder the Union of Mecatta killed the sent ambassador and a letter: "Mecatta will have nothing to do with inferior Metudelian scum, and the next Metudelian that enters Mecatta will be seen as a declaration of war and will be killed on the spot!". The men that delevered the letter entered Metudelaishi armed and armored and fired on the populace and infurstructure destroying a small shop and killing eight civilians and seven MIPDC. Declaration of War and Battle of the Four Villages: August 5th 3269 Emperor Shigen was furious and mobalized the Metudelian Long Rang Divisions to march to the border and send one man from each division to step foot into Mecatta before all divisions would open fire, signaling the start of the first Metudelian war in over a thousand years. Metudelian LRD's have begun crossing into Mecatta with Missile defense divisions covering their rear. To start the war the four Mecatta villages bordering Metudela were attacked, evacuated, and destroyed by the Metudelian LRD's to prevent them from being used as a staging ground for sneak attacks on the rear of the attacking forces. Upon arrival it appeared that the Mecatta army abandoned the villages but once a detachment of soldiers entered each village they were ambushed by 50 Meccata soldiers per village, twenty seven of the sixty man unit in village one died with three injuries, seven dead with two injuries in village two, and no deaths or injuries in village three and four. The villages were cleared of hostiles, civillians were evacuated and the area was bombarded by Metudelian heavy artillery. ''The Campagin'' Three LRD's advanced to the North east to search and destroy any hidden Meccata forces and to destroy all hostile holdings. The forces advanced and over ran any hostile activity destroying every thing in their path, for a peacful people the Metudelians are vengful and Meccata has angered them to the breaking point and soldiers marching to the North-East were heard chanting "DEATH TO MECATTA, DEATH TO MECCATA!!". The LRD's were relentless in their attack and only gained more and more ground never losing any, however, due to logistical errors they lost contact with command and were forced to hold position until a connection could be secured. Eventually after a week of holding their ground communication was re-established with HQ and they were informed they were pulling out... Because the remainder of the imperial army was taking over all Ten LRD's that remained behind were advancing on the border of Meccata. The three LRD's in the North-East and the two still on in central Meccata were ordered back to the capital to regroup, re-arm, and reform while the Main army was split in half and sent to take their positions thus began the true war. Southern Meccata was heavily defended with a small army with large defenses holding in one location, the Meccata army wasn't moving to defend it's nation it just heald there and waited for the end, but holding Arasarherflughoefn Frankonovur Air Base ''preventing Metudela from invading the south due to worries of large scale loss. With the North-East assualt going as planned the Central invasion begins with the fall of the mostly plains of Meccata, the march to the capital and military base Huvudhervarnir. After three weeks of relentless assualts the military base the capital both fell within days of eahc other, eliminating Mecatta high command and parliment. In the early morning of the 20th of August two military occupied foundury complexes were attacked by Metudela and destryoed, the destruction of the sites was the deciding factor in the surrender of the Mecatta army and annexation of Meccata into the Empire of Metudela as, the Provice of Vibressa. Treaty of Shanxi 3282 The Treaty of Shanxi was signed by the 12th governor of Metudelian Vibressa and the Emeperor giving the state of Vibressa full autonomy as a state with the following terms in June of 3282. 1.) Vibressa gives 500 billion dollars in tribute to the emperor every 10 years. 2.) Vibressa will remain part of the Empire but control all internal politics and diplomacy. 3.) Vibressa can not have their own military but troops trained in the country will be deployed in Metudelain units. Civil unrest 3282 - 3283 As of May 3283 a group of unificationists have held 30 protests and have even burned down the Vibressian flag in North Metudela stating "ONE EMPIRE, ONE EMPEROR, ONE PEOPLE!". The group have gotten far more militant and have been dubbed a militaristic unification group. Officials estimate that twenty-two hundred thousand citizens of both Vibressian and Metudelian descent are part of the group and almost all armed with par military equipment. The Metudelian military is spread throughout the southern half of the country and in Metudelaishi to keep the capital and surrounding areas safe from the insurgents in case of civil war out break. Malachi Shizen has requested a force of one hundred thousand peace keepers from the CC to be on stand by should the insurgents strike out in the lightly defended north to secure a DMZ between the north and south of the country. Battle plans for a possible civil war are already being planned by military officials. The peacekeepers stationed in Strich will remain there to keep the situation under control there. Government The Emperor's Throne Room The Imperial Throne room sits on the top floor of the Imperial Citadel at the heart of Diamyo's Grove and constantly has guards lined in rows of 4 on the walls leading to the door with the elite guard standing inside when ever the emperor is there. The two rooms on the side are the living quarters of the Shogun when he is staying at the Citadel and the other is the Elite Guards barracks. There are two more rooms at the opposite end of the hall where in one diplomats meet with there Emperor and his elite guard and in the second where diplomats, envoys, and imperial guests stay when visiting. The Emperor The Emperor is the head of state and holds all power except military which is controled by the Shogun, the only military the Emperor Controls are the elite Metudelian divisions. The Emperor is the identity of the Metudelian people and represents them internationally. The Emperor handles all diplomatic and foreign polocies as well as internal polocies. The seat of Emperor is always passed to the first son born and should the Prince be under 16 the regent will be the Shogun, Empress, or an Uncle or Aunt. The Emperor has the right to take full control of the military from the Shogun should the need arise and lead the Metudelian forces. The Imperial Ministries There are four publicaly known ministries and these are the Ministry of Internal affairs, the Ministry of External affairs, the Ministry of War, and the Ministry of Defense, the minisrty that is unknow to the public is the Ministry of National Security. The Four main ministries sit in one of the four buildings surrounding the Imperial Citadel while the Ministry of National Security sits inside the Citadel on the floor below the Throne Room. The Ministry of Internal Affairs This minitsry handels all internal dealings such as Health, housing, foristry, and food and many many more. All files the ministry stores are accessible to the public so that if they ever with to veiw the laws on things the ministry handles or need information for a project for school or any number of things it is readially availible to them. The Ministery of External Affairs This ministry handels and external dealings such as diplomacy, tourism, and communications along with other small jobs. Eighty percent of External affairs files are secret and not availible to the public the only files the public are aloud to veiw are who Metudela has alliances or pacts of None Agression or mutual defense and trade agreements. The Ministry of War This ministry handels all dealings for offensive warefare such as battle plans, troop information, offensive research, and offensive espionage. Everything inside the Ministry of War is secret and unavailible to the public as it could lead to the indangerment of soldiers and officers of the Metudelian military. All files are inside a massive security vault in the basment with guards, drones, and sentry guns guarding in alongside other secret defense messures. The Ministry of Defense This ministry handels all dealings of defensive warfare such as defenseive meesures for internal and external basses, national security in a time of crisses, and emergacny. When at war the Ministry of Defense handels tactical retreats, fortifications, etc, etc. The Ministry of Defense's files are all sealed in the Ministry of War's vault and not availible to the public for national protection and security. The Ministry of National Security 'Foreign Affairs''' Foreign affairs in Metudela are handelled by The Ministry of External Affairs or MXA. Only recently upon re-joining the Union did Metudela open a foreign affairs branch in the ministry. Only two nations have an embassy in Metudela and only two nations have a Metudelian embassy in their country. {NEED HELP MAKING A EMBASSY SECTION AND TABLE, THIS WIKI STUFF ANNOYS ME} Culture The culture of Metudela greatly resembles that of Japan with great feats of Architecture and military, but all that was lost in the Great quake and thus the Empire is still rebuilding and hopes to one day restore it's former glory for all to see. Arcitecture The buildings in Metudela were massive feats of engineering and arcitecture and were massive in size, it is believed this was a cause for some of the most destruction the empire took because when the buildings came down they crushed everything under them. The current buildings of Metudela are smaller in size as the people are scarred that another quake could bring down tall buildings again kill many people. The current tallest buildings is the Imperial Citidel which has stood for over two thousand years through many terrible events. The People The people of Metudela are quite tall with a full grown male and female reaching 7'5 and 6'6 respectivly. Male Metudelians are generally have brown eyes and jet black hair while females have blue eyes and red hair. Metudelains are quite strong and can lift almost five times their own body weight without any exercise or workouts. The male population of Metudela will either join MIPDC (Metudela Internal Peace Defense Corp) or work in one of the many jobs that the empire offers. The people of Metudela even with their preditory and intimidating stature are centered around peace and only fight in defense of them selves and their allies and will never be the agressor in a conflict. The Females of Metudela will either live stay at home with children or work in offices doing many of the important jobs that keep the country with it's fragil state up and running or join the MIPDC. Metudelians like to travel and will traverse the world on pilgrimages every so often to see the sights and wonders White Giant has to offer. Metudelians in fear of being forced into a war do not immigrate to other countries for more then six months and then will hastenly return to Metudela. All Metudelians learn hand to hand combat and self defense while going through school and can not graduate until they can protect them self against their master for fifteen minitues to ensure that if forced into conflict they can defend them selves and non lethaly bring down their opponents. Category:Countries Category:White Giant